Stronger Together
by ThatBlackGirl
Summary: In a world full of the dead, you would never think people could find comfort and trust in on another but you may be proven wrong. Daryl comes across a woman who can hold her own but will there be feelings or is this just another person to save?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The walkers were getting close. She couldn't let the walkers get any closer than they already were, that was too dangerous. She had to keep going, she was not going to stop. Stomping through the forest she tried her best not to look back.

'If you look back, it slows you down. Don't look back.' Kiara told herself as she gripped her katana in one of her hands. She was ducking and diving through the trees as the walkers trailed behind her. Her chest was starting to burn but knew better than to slow down. She had to keep running. She finally found the road she has been following for the last 6 months and luckily the walkers had taken a different route.

She slowed down as she saw came into view of the cabin she has been staying in. It was run down but she has managed to make it work and it was safe enough. She created quick exits if she needed to and it looked as if no one lived there. She walked up to the door and looked around to make sure everything was safe, when she saw it was, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Shawn. I'm back." Kiara called out into the dimly lit house. As she called out, a teen walked out holding a baby girl in his hands.

"Hey mum. Did you find anything?" The son asked before handing the baby over to her. Kiara kissed both her children before moving over to the area they 'sleep' in.

"A couple of things. This can last us for a few of days but I still want to find some more things tomorrow for Mackenzie." She told him. She wasn't happy with her findings today but seeing her son and daughter made her feel better. They were the reason she kept fighting every second of every day, she could never leave these two behind.

"Well at least we don't have to go anywhere for a while. Oh yeah, look, Kenzie second tooth is showing more. She is growing so fast." Shawn smiled as his sister grabbed onto his face. He was very over protected of his mother and little sister; his mother tries to remind him that she is in charge but he felt as if he needed to do more.

These were precious moments the family of three cherish, to just hold and love each other as they should in these types of conditions. Kiara was proud of her two children. After having some of the food the mother managed to collect, she decided that they had stayed up late enough.

"We should get some rest; it's been a long day and its late anyway." Kiara told her children. "It's time for little Mackie to get some sleep, baby girl needs her rest." With that, the family laid down and went to sleep but still awake enough to hear out the environment around them so they were always prepared to run or fight if they needed.

The next day

Daryl had decided that her should leave Alexandra for a while. It had been a while since he had been out on his own and needed this time away from people, it was just his way of keeping himself balanced. He was packing up his things when Rick came up to him.

"You got everything? Need any extra things?" He asked as he looked over Daryl's motorcycle and cross bow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Got enough things to last a few days." Daryl told him as he concentrated on fixing his things onto his bike.

"Well stay safe. We can't have you injured out there." Ricks tells him. It has been a while since Daryl has been out on his own so Rick wanted to make sure he was safe even though everyone knew Daryl could handle himself. The two shared a quick, knowing look before he quickly jumped onto his bike and rode out onto the road for the journey ahead.

His long hair flowed in the wind as he made his way out onto the road. He was in his own mind which he hasn't had the chance to for a while, the open road was what he liked. He missed going out on his bike alone with no one to look out for, it was just him. He passed stray walkers that tried to catch up to him but his bike was too fast for them but he didn't mind, he just let the road lead him.

Daryl managed to get further than he thought he would and came across a building that looked like it was a gas station and pulled up to it and hide his bike in some bushes not far before making his way inside.

There was broken glass everywhere, some blood smeared on the floor and walls and items thrown everywhere. He cautiously made his way through the gas station making sure to listen out for any walkers around. As suspected, there were stray walkers coming towards him but he quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed them all in their heads.

All of a sudden there was footsteps coming around the corner. These footsteps were not dragged and slow but were cautious and purposeful. He held up his crossbow in front, ready to fire if needed. A shadow popped up around the corner before moving back to its last position.

"You might as well come out now." Daryl told the person, as he slowly crept forward, never lowering his bow.

"Who are you?" The person replied. Daryl noted that the voice was an adult female.

"I would rather see who I'm talking to before giving out that type of information." He told her, by this time he was coming up close. Just as he was going to jump around the corner, the person jumped around first with her weapon drawn. They stared at each other face to face, neither one of them flinching.

Daryl began to analyze her: it was a black woman with chocolate brown eyes and her thick hair were pulled up in a bun and she had a scar over her left eyebrow.

At the same time, Kiara analyzed the strange man in front of her. He was scruffy with dark eyes and dark long hair. He had a hardened facial expression that didn't seem to shift at her weapon that was drawn in front of his face. Usually people would quiver in fear at her long sharp katana but the man standing here didn't even flinch.

Just as the female was going to open her mouth to say something after a longer than needed stare down, there was a loud crash behind the man, making them turn around and find the source of the noise. Making them forget about the person standing in front of them being a possible danger.

**Hey, this is my first TWD story and it's been a while since I've thought about the show so I may seem a bit rough. It will get better soon so stay tuned, all support will be useful. There will be a lot of character development especially with these new characters I have added so I hope you enjoy it.**

**-TBG**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

Shawn was stuck in the cabin with his little sister. He loved his sister but he hated the idea of his mother being out there on her own, no matter how many times she to reassured him that she will be fine and be back before he knows it. The teen knew she could handle herself but couldn't help but be worried, especially after what they've been through together.

The world went to shit when he was only young, when he had both parents. His mum always told him he looks just like his dad, his little sister however... they don't talk about that.

Shawn very protective over the two females in his life and would lay down his life for them. He was very passionate about it. The teen sat and waited, as he did most days, he looked down at his sisters sleeping body and decided he should try and take a nap while she was.

Not far from there, things were less peaceful. The new pair were trying to escape the gas station they both stumbled upon, weapons clutched tightly in their hands. As they tried to go back out the front, they saw it was beginning to get surrounded and the walkers were already coming through the back. They both cursed out loud before scanning the air quickly for a new exit.

The walkers were coming closer from the back and the woman stepped up and slashed her way through their bodies while the man continued to look for a way out. Between one of the shelves he saw light, when he moved it out the way their was a large enough gap for someone to squeeze through.

"There's a hole here. We can squeezed out." He called out to her. She briefly nodded before running over and pushing her body through the hole. The man stayed back and took her position of killing the walkers inside while she started to sweep through the ones coming her way.

"You can come now!" She called back. They both didn't know why they were helping each other but it was too late to question it.

With that the man threw his things then himself out the gap, somehow grabbing the shelves to cover the gap stopping the walkers inside getting any closer. Once outside he quickly observed his area, there was less outside which made it easier to escape now.

The man ran towards where he hid his bike, the female on his tail. He jumped on it but the female hesitated, wondering if he would even want her on it. She looked into his eyes and saw that it was a blue colour instead of a dark colour. He held out his hand and she jumped on behind him before speeding off away from the walker filled gas station. The male drove, wondering why he let her own his bike, usually he wouldn't give others a second glance but he has really changed.

After around two minutes of riding, he came to a stop and she jumped off. The looked at each other wondering who was going to speak first so she did.

"Names Kiara. And you are?" She asked as she held out her hand for a handshake.

He was hesitant at first but shook it "Daryl." He told her and shook her hand. She smiled before she felt pain in her leg. She looked down and saw her thigh bleeding. "You're bleeding." He said as he noticed it too.

"Its deep but not that deep. Just need a few stiches and a bandage so it doesn't get an infection." She told him as she examined it.

All the adrenalin had left her body, she was beginning to feel some pain but it wasn't that bad. Daryl saw how her face screwed up and could tell she was in some pain.

"You are not going to get back to were your staying with that cut." He told her.

'I can't believe I'm about to say this' she thought before letting out a sigh.

"I have a place, not far from here. You saved me just as much as I saved you and this injury could have been a lot worse if you wasn't there to help me. I must warn you, you try some shit I will not hesitate to slit your throat, you do not want to cross me." Kiara warned the man. He was a bit taken back by how quick she switched but nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now lets go." She grinned before jumping back onto the back of his bike. Daryl shook his head, wondering if this was the right thing to do but it seemed too late to turn back now, he had to trust in this katana swinging woman behind him.

'Shawn is going to kill me. Shit, hopefully he doesn't kill this man.' With that, she lead the man towards the cabin her and her children were camping at, hoping she won't regret her discussion and not endangering her children.

**I wonder how Kiara's son is going to react to his mother bringing a strange man back with her while injured. Hmmm, who knows.**

**-TBG**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Family

After a five minute ride, they arrived at the abandoned cabin that Kiara was staying in. Daryl once again hide his bike in some bushes after helping Kiara get off and handing her items over.

"I'm going to go in first and make sure everything is in check, just wait for me to come and get you okay." Kiara instructed Daryl, he nodded his head in agreement and waited outside as she limped in.

She mentally prepared herself for her sons lecture, she knew how reckless it was to do something like this especially due to their history but she wasn't really thinking.

Shawn heard a motorbike pull up outside and jumped out of his sleep and grabbed his knife, ready to attack if necessary. Mackenzie was still sleeping so he moved her over to a dark corner out of sight and positioned himself so he could see whoever enters the cabin.

He could hear mumbled voices outside before there was the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Shawn gripped his weapon in his hand as he saw a figure open the door.

"Shawn?" The figure called out. It was his mother.

"Mum? I'm here. Who was you talking to? Wait, what happened to your leg? You're limping. Please tell me you never got bit." He rambled on.

"No, I'm fine. I just got cut that's all-"

"That's all? It could have been a lot worse! I told you I don't like you going out there on your own, I should be coming with you!"

"First of all, don't cut me off when I am speaking. Second of all, I am still your mother so lower that tone of yours. I said I am fine, I just need some stiches and a bandage. You need to remember who you're talking to! As of the person I was-" Kiara was cut of by the sound of the front door opening which caused her son to react.

Daryl listened to what Kiara said and waited outside. It was quiet for a moment until he heard shouting. He was conflict about if he should go inside or not, she's already injured so whoever was inside might have gotten her. Kiara never mentioned living with anyone, he thought. He felt something may not have been right and decided it was time for him to come inside.

As Daryl stepped in, a knife flew through the air and embedded it self into the wall, right next to his head. That was the last thing he expected.

"Shawn!" Kiara shouted at her son but he didn't seem to be affected by it. "This is who helped get me out of a gas station when it got filled up by walkers and he gave me a ride back because of my injury. Shawn meet Daryl, Daryl meet Shawn, my knife throwing son." She introduced the two. Shawn was defiantly not happy as he starred the stranger down.

If Daryl was someone who couldn't hold his own, he would have cracked under the young boys glare, he could tell he got his threatening side from her. He thought it was just the two until he heard a baby crying in a corner. Kiara went over and came back holding a baby in her hand.

"Daryl, meet Mackenzie. My beautiful daughter." She told him proudly as she showed her daughter to him. Mackenzie just looked at the man while holding onto her mother.

He analyzed the woman's two children. The son was at least 16 and was tall, he had dark hair in a style he would call braids, he wasn't sure what it was actually called and brown eyes like his mother. The daughter looked like the mother but a much lighter version. Her skin was light, her eyes were a blue color from what he could see and her hair had hints of light brown at the ends. At first glance, the six-month-old didn't look like them but when you really look at her you can see the resemble to her mother.

"So, it's just you three?" Daryl questioned as he looked around. He saw there were some blankets and food in the corner where Kiara had retrieved Mackenzie from.

"Yeah, it has been us three since she was born. Thank you again, for helping me. Not many people would help someone out in this day and age." Kiara smiled at the man and ignored her son rolling his eyes next to her.

"It's nothing." he replied before moving to walk out the door. When the door opened, you could see the sun starting to set and Kiara saw it too and though of one more generous act she could do.

"Wait, it's getting late, you should stay here for the night. It is not safe out there at these times." She told him as she walked up to him in front of the door with Mackenzie on her hip.

"Mum, he might not want to stay. You should let the man go. Thanks for helping my mum bye." Shawn waved at Daryl; glad the man was going.

"Shawn, don't be rude. Daryl, you're staying the night. It is getting dark and you shouldn't be out." Kiara was not taking no for an answer and he could see and hear it in her tone and facial expression. He sighed before agreeing much to Shawn's protests.

"I picked up a few things and look what I found." Kiara was speaking to Mackenzie at this point as they all sat down, Shawn keeping his eyes on Daryl. She pulled out a probably was, gold necklace that was bare. Daryl was confused about it until she pulled out a blue dummy/pacifier and connected it to the chain.

"I found this a while ago and did a deep sterilizing of it. It helps calm her down but she's a good baby anyway, doesn't make much noise. Shawn had the same when he was a baby, he looked so adorable in his outfits too." She explained to him after seeing his questioning face, she smiled at her children and Daryl could feel the love of the mother she had for her two children.

Shawn rolled his eyes at his smothering mother but didn't say anything. The man in front of him seemed to have his mother trust him but he was not letting his guard down. He really hasn't trusted men in practically in a very long time and it wasn't about to change in the space of twenty minutes.

Daryl offered one of the rabbits he had for them to eat for dinner and he cooked and prepared it for them. Kiara engaged in conversation with her son and played with her daughter while they waited and Daryl just watched the family of three interact with each other silently since Kiara noticed he wasn't much of a talker and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. It has been a while since he's seen anyone new and that wasn't threating to kill them so this was different, it was a good change.

Once the food was made, they sat down and ate but he was shocked when he saw Kiara breast feeding Mackenzie under a baby blanket she had. There wasn't much pregnant woman he had been around so it was strange to see that.

"Sorry if this is bothering you." She began to apologies before Daryl surprising cut her off.

"No worries, you gotta do what you gotta do." He simply replied and she smiled at him. He noticed that she did that a lot, not many people smiled as much as he's seen her do in the short time he's known her.

Within a few minutes Mackenzie had fallen asleep and that was when Kiara decided it was time for them to all go to sleep. She rested her child on her make shift bed before kissing her face is various place and Shawn laid down next to her.

"You can sleep, I'll keep watch." Kiara told the blue-eyed man.

"No. You sleep. You look like you need it." He replied; she faked an offended facial expression before nodding because she did need it. She hasn't had a proper rest in so long since she usually stayed up to keep watch, how she was still functioning still did not know. She laid down next to the children and sighed, it really has been a rough couple of years especially since Mackenzie was born. She was more determined to find supplies for her since it was hard to look after a baby in genral let alone in an apocalypse.

Kiara looked over at Daryl and wondered why she trusted this stranger so much enough that she was actually going to have a night's rest and not worry about him being there. Daryl didn't know why he chose to stay when usually he would leave but at least he had a place to stay for now. This is not what he expected on his trip away.

He heard the soft breathing and snoring from the three in the corner and sighed. He really didn't know what he was doing here but felt somewhat glad that he got the mother of two back to her children in one piece.

**Shawn was not too happy about meeting Daryl; I wonder if that will change any time soon. I also did dummy/pacifier because over here, we call it dummy but I know some people may not it as a pacifier.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Daryl felt small chubby hands grabbing his face and opened he opened his eyes to see bright blue ones staring back at him. Sometime during the night, him and Kiara swapped shifts which allowed him to sleep. He nearly panicked until he heard the babbling sound of a baby and remembered where he was. He had to admit; Mackenzie was an adorable baby.

"Mack, you can't just be grabbing random strangers like that." Shawn told her before picking her up. "Sorry man."

"No problem." Daryl replied as he sat up. It seemed as if Kiara had gone back to sleep, you could tell this is the most sleep she has had in a very long time.

"Look, I know I may seem harsh but it's just been us for as long as I could remember. I will kill anyone for her so if you try some shit I won't hesitate." Shawn warned him. Daryl could defiantly see Kiara in Shawn when he threatened him.

"I know." Daryl replied. He got up and started collecting his things when Kiara started to stir.

"Shit. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Kiara panicked until she saw everyone was awake and fine. She sighed with relief as she held her hand over her heart. Shawn gave Mackenzie over to his mother before going to sharpen his knives. Kiara planted kisses all over Mackenzie's face and she let out an adorable giggle, Daryl knew that she was an amazing mother.

"Where you going?" Kiara asked as she stood up to face Daryl. He didn't say anything and just walked out the door, so she followed him, baby still in hand. They stood outside looking at the area around them. It wasn't much, mainly just trees but the sun was high and bright.

"I'm leaving." He simply said.

"Where?"

"Not sure. Just somewhere."

"I know you're not out here by yourself. You're too clean and polished. You're going back to your camp, aren't you?" She asked him as she played with her daughters' hair.

"Not now. In a few days." He answered. Kiara sat down out front and pat the space next to her, inviting him to sit and he did so. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kiara spoke up.

"It must be nice to have people that care about you. Don't get me wrong, I love my children but I haven't seen or talked to an adult in... I don't even remember the last time I have. It felt weird having you here but I understand that you need to be on your way. It was nice meeting you, you know considering the world now." She told him. Daryl just sat and listened to her talk. Her voice was very soothing to listen to and it was actually nice to listen to a voice that wasn't strained with fear or anger.

"They're good people." He mumbled. Kiara could tell him he wasn't much of a talker and usually stuck to simple sentences and felt she was being overwhelming. So, she decided to turn her attention back to her daughter.

Daryl watched the mother and daughter interact and it really was amazing. It's like seeing Michonne and Judith. This was really something the world needed now.

Kiara looked at her daughters' big crystal eyes and felt like crying. Her exitance was enough to cry over but she loved this baby, she would do anything for her. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her but for some reason she didn't find it uncomfortable because normally it would but she weirdly didn't. Daryl felt unusual just staring at her so he turned his head a way.

"I need to get going." Daryl interrupted her as he got up and walked towards his bike with Kiara following behind.

"Do you have everything you need? I could give you something if you need it?" She offered.

"No, you need it for you and your kids its fine." He told her and she just nodded and smiled back.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you around... maybe."

"I guess."

"Say bye to the nice man that helped mummy Kenzie." She talked in a baby voice and waved at Daryl and the little girl did her little cute wave which actually caused him to show a mini smile. Sometime during their goodbyes, Shawn came outside and stood next to his mother. There was no verbal communication but instead they just gave each other a slight nod. The man jumped on his motorbike before speeding off into the forest and the family watched.

"You going to continue to bring strange men into our cabin?" Shawn sarcastically asked.

"Boy shut up." The mother laughed and pushed her son back inside. Today they were just going to stay at the cabin as Kiara's leg needed time to heal. They sat down and everything seemed normal. They were trying to teach Mackenzie how to walk because the soon she did the better for them. Kiara thought back to the strange man, she was surprised she didn't kill him on the spot because she really could have. Weird that she didn't when she had the perfect chance to. Maybe it's because she was weirdly attracted him. She decided to put him to the back of her mind because she probably wouldn't see him again but a small side of her wanted to see him again.

Meanwhile, Daryl was on the open road. His mind would usually be clear at these times but now his mind was occupied. He really couldn't stop thinking about the family. Everyone is hostile when they meet new people and you can't blame them; it was the way to survive. However, this woman was different, she was welcoming. He strangely wondered if he would ever see the family again and he kind of hoped he would. This made him feel stupid thinking such things, he shook his head and changed his train of thought to another subject like what he was about to do before he goes back to Alexandria.

**The two have now parted ways and feel a slight attraction for each other. Will they ever meet again and share more moments together? This may feel a bit repetitive but don't worry it will move along soon.**

**Make sure you leave your thoughts about the story so far.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	5. Chapter 5: We Meet Again

Two weeks had passed and Daryl was back at Alexandria. Things were calm here as they worked on rebuilding their communities. It was difficult but they were doing it. People were working hard to rebuild civilization no matter how challenging it was with the dead coming alive and trying to rip their limbs apart but they did what they had to do to protect their own. Every now and then he would think back to the woman, Kiara and her children, wondering if they were still at the cabin. He felt foolish for just leaving her to fend for herself when she had a young child with her. The guilt of think about that baby dying was eating him alive and he wanted to run back to see if everything was fine.

Today he was going to find more supplies for with Rick, Michonne, Sadiq and Jesus. They found a couple of things but continued to ride around when Michonne stopped and moved to the side when something caught her eye.

"Over there." She said and the group followed and the came across a cabin, the same cabin Kiara was staying in. He felt his heart jump. It was his moment to see if they were still living there and how they were. He last saw her leg injured and wondered if it had healed. Daryl felt like he should speak up but decided against it and let them go.

They dismounted off their horses and made their way towards the cabin, Daryl staying behind and Michonne taking the lead. The slowly made their way to the front door, Rick and Jesus check around the side to make sure there was no walker or person there. Michonne did the routine knock and waited. Nothing. This shocked Daryl but he remained silent when maybe he should say something so no one gets hurt.

Michonne pushed the door open slowly, katana tightly in her hand and cautiously walked inside. Kiara and Michonne really held the same characteristics. As they got inside, they saw no one was there. Daryl looked around remembering the people he met here. It was at ease thinking they just left until he saw blood smeared everywhere around the room. It was a very bloody scene; one they haven't seen in ages.

"This is a lot of blood... I feel sorry for whoever got caught up in this." Rick said as he looked around. "Let's try and look for something useful."

The group began to search the room and found various things they could use back home. The began to leave when something caught the blue-eyed archers' eyes. A chain. Everyone else had started to make their way outside so he quickly snatched it up and put it in his pocket. He didn't know why he did so but he did. They regrouped outside and went over what they had.

"I found a whole first aid kit in there which indicates someone was living in there and knew what they were doing. They have a lot of good things here. I don't want to know what happened to them knowing how much blood was in there." Sadiq explained which made Daryl feel more worried that he should be but didn't show it.

"Well we can't dwell on it. We should head back. The sun is about to set soon." Rick told the group. They all agreed and made their way back to Alexandria which would take them at least an hour. Daryl was in lead on his motorbike and he really couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He felt stupid for thinking he would see her again, the chances in this world were slim. He just wanted to know how she was doing since he left her to fend for herself.

'She survived this long with two children of course she can fend for herself.' He felt stupid for thinking she wasn't capable. The woman had managed to take out walkers, with a leg injury without even realizing and still went back and cared for her children like nothing happened.

Jesus felt uneasy. Something didn't feel right. He tried to ignore the feeling but it wasn't going away no matter how hard he tried. He looked off into the forest and didn't see not a sign of life (or death) in sight. Jesus thought he was going crazy until he saw movement. He stopped his horse and stared, which made everyone else stop.

"What do you see?" Rick questioned the long-haired man who stayed silent for a second.

"I saw something over there. There's someone or something over then." He replied as he jumped off his horse. Everyone looked at him but then let him go, not without Rick following slowly behind. Jesus moved further into the bushes, stopped and looked around. He felt stupid just standing there until he saw the movement again. He was ready to attack if needed.

Suddenly, the figure popped out from the side and made their way towards him making Jesus jump into action. The figure had their face covered but from the little times he could see, they had big brown eyes. The two fought hand to hand combat, each feeling as if they had the upper hand until it kept switching. Exchanging blows every second, not one was giving up.

Jesus went to punch the person in the stomach but they grabbed his arm, kneed him in the stomach and then punched him in the face which caused him to drop.

"I would stop while you're ahead." The figure heard from behind them. "Turn around slowly with your hands up." Jesus looked up to see Rick holding his trusted gun at the persons head. They lift their hands to surrender and turned to face the man at question. Rick was a bit shocked at what he saw but didn't have time to react when a knife flew passed him in the tree next to him. "Let's go!" He shouted and him and Jesus grabbed their attacker and ran out to the main road.

Daryl, Sidiq and Michonne hated to wait but knew they had to stay put. There would be no use of leaving their transport out in the open, someone had to look after it. Jesus and Rick could handle themselves anyway. Within a few seconds they both came running out with another person in front with their head down and Ricks gun pointed straight at them. They were all shocked and pulled their weapons out.

"Caught this one fighting Jesus and then a knife flew out of nowhere." He then turned his attention back to the person of subject. "How many of you are there?"

Silence. Daryl felt like he knew who it was but chose to stay quiet. With no answer, Rick was growing impatient and pulled down the mask which revealed who Daryl thought it was, Kiara. She looked rougher than when he last saw her and was covered in blood, weather it was human or walker was unknown. "Answer the question."

Kiara stood silently. She began to look around the group. The one with the gun was obviously the leader by the way no one had questioned his authority, the one who claimed he was Jesus which was a very strange name, another man who just looked around on his group and the only woman here was black and also had a katana. It was until her eyes feel onto the last person when she had to try and hide her composure. Daryl. I guess she found his group. Brown met blue as they held each other's gaze but it was longer than intended, by the time he looked away the group already saw the looks they gave each other.

"Daryl, you know her?" Michonne asked as she saw the two hold eye contact. Kiara was begging he would say no but knew that wasn't likely, this was his people, he wouldn't lie to them.

"Yeah. Met her when I left."

"Was she with anyone?" She asked him. The group looked at him for an answer and for some reason, he felt conflict. Usually he would answer in a heartbeat but this felt different and it was annoying him because he didn't know why. He silently sighed before answering Michonne.

"She-"

"Let her go." A voice came off from the side and they saw a young boy holding a knife down by his side. Daryl recognized it was Shawn even though his face was covered like his mothers.

"That's the same knife that flew past me. I guess you're together." Rick said as he looked back and forth. The boy in front seemed around Carl's age but was taller and had more muscle. "You going to tell us who you are? No one needs to get hurt." Rick glanced at the boy and realized that he only had one hand showing, the other was wrapped around his stomach.

Kiara knew that they had the upper hand and saw no point in trying to fight. She had a fair chance when it was just one but five was a bit much for her at the moment. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You can put the knife away." For the first time she spoke up to her son. At first he was reluctant but decided to listen to his mother.

"Now that we're all calm, what's your names? Mines Rick." The leader introduced as he put his gun away. She looked him up and down before answering.

"Kiara." Her eyed fell back onto Daryl, he was very quiet ever since she came out here. Just as she suspected he had a good community, for them to have horses goes to show. They were very clean cut and it was something she hasn't seen in a long time. It was strange that Daryl liked to get away from it all when he seemed to have everything. The way they were all ready to attack if necessary showed they were close.

"And who's this?" Jesus asked as he pointed to the boy. Kiara and her son looked at each other for a moment and considered answering until there was a cry of a baby. The group looked around shocked wondering where it came from, it had been a while since they've heard a baby cry outside their walls.

"Where's the baby coming from?" Sadiq asked as he searched for the noise. His eyes then stopped when he looked over at the boy off to the side and everyone's eyes followed. He was bouncy up and down and that's when they realized it was coming for him. Kiara quickly walked over to her son and took her daughter from her son. Everyone was shocked when they saw the beautiful baby appear out of nowhere and Kiara soothed her, she turned back to the group once the baby relaxed.

"This is my son Shawn and my daughter Mackenzie. It's been us three since I got pregnant with her. No one else, I promise." Kiara told the group who just looked at the three. Her son had some blood on him to but there was none on the little girl, they managed to protect her really well.

"Where did all the blood come from." Michonne asked.

"Walkers." Shawn simply replied. Rick looked around the group for a second then back at the family. It didn't feel morally right leaving them out here especially with such a young child so he decided to ask the three questions.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Ricks group looked shocked that he was so quick to ask the questions while Shawn and Kiara thought it was a stupid question to ask.

"Too many to keep track." Kiara answered.

"How many people have you killed?" That was an interesting question but Shawn didn't hesitate to answer.

"Between us at least 20." This shocked them. He effortlessly answered the question like they asked what was his favorite colour.

"Why?"

"They threatened our safety. It is how we survived. I would kill anyone if they threatened my mother and sister." He looked Rick directly in his eye and Rick saw he meant every word he meant and he respected that about the young boy but Kiara was upset that he had to go through this. Everyone was silent for the moment before Rick spoke up again.

"I don't like the idea of living you out there all on your own, you can come back with us but you must give up your weapons first." The two looked at each other before pulling out their weapons. Every place you could think of, there was a knife and they pulled it out. Shoe, leg, hair everywhere. At the end of it they had about 10 between them including Kiara's katana, the baby was even strapped (don't worry it did not cut her). They were shocked when they saw how much weapons they had but it goes to show why they survived so long.

"We should hurry. The sun is setting." Michonne announced as she sided eyed Kiara. Kiara gave her the same look before holding onto her child tightlThey made their way back to their community, Kiara and her children following behind wondering what they were getting themselves into and Daryl still silent during the interaction and Kiara wondered why.

**The two have met again, let's see how Kiara, Mackenzie and Shawn fit in the community. And why have they killed so much people? Make sure to leave reviews about what you think about the story so far.**

**-TBG**


	6. Chapter 6: Soon There

They have been travelling for at least 20 minutes and had another 20 to go. Kiara was walking in the middle of the horses the whole time defenseless. She felt naked without a weapon in one of her hiding places so this felt strange and uneasy. She didn't like it but this was a chance for her children to have stability in their lives and she would do anything to make sure they did. Daryl was in front on his motorbike going at a steady pace. He hasn't said a word to her since they left and she really wanted to talk to him. With all the prying eyes and ears, she didn't blame him from not wanting to talk to the woman who attacked one of his people.

Kiara was pulled out of her thoughts when Mackenzie started to become fussy in Shawn's arms. He tried to soothe her but she was not having it. The group began to look over at the family and Kiara felt like she was under some type of pressure. They did not need a screaming baby.

"Lemme get her. Take out the blanket." She told her son. Shawn handed the baby over before following his mother's instructions and took out the blanket. The group was confused until they saw Kiara throw the blanket over her shoulder so that it covered her breast. Kiara looked at them wondering if they would continue staring but they looked away once eye contact was made.

In this day and age breast feeding for as long as you could seemed to be the best option because that's the only stable food, they would get so Kiara was prepared to continue doing so for as long as she could. Once Mackenzie had finished, Kiara fixed herself up. Despite a full stomach Mackenzie was not having it.

"I can't find her dummy. Must have left it back at the cabin." Shawn told her as he looked in their bag to try and find it.

"Shit. Guess she's gonna have to do without." That simple item really helped Mackenzie find comfort but now that it was gone it would take her longer to calm down. She tried her best to comfort her while walking but she was getting tired, she really hasn't been herself lately so she kind of glad that they found her and was bringing her back to their community. Her children deserved better than what she was providing them. She felt like a bad mother. Having a child was so hard and this world made it 100 times fucking harder for her.

Mackenzie was not having it today. She was restless since they haven't fully rested since they had to leave their cabin and it was getting to her. She was like any other child who just wanted to sleep and she wanted her dummy now. Kiara believed it was a life saver because it kept her quiet when the time mattered most, such as this moment.

Daryl heard the young girls cries but when he heard it stop, he thought she was asleep until he heard it again. It made him glad he didn't have children of his own because he didn't know how he would cope. He never had one before shit hit the fan imagine now. Well... not any he knew of. There was no one he was interested in anyway so they didn't need to worry about him breeding soon. Even if he did find that special woman to settle down with, at least he had a strong community where they could raise the child together. Some sustainability.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mackenzie let out a loud screech which was quickly cut off by Kiara's hand. He looked back and saw she was stressing out. That's when he remembered the chain. He pulled it out of his picket and looked at it.

"Shawn." He called over. Everyone was shocked since he hasn't said a word the whole journey. The boy looked over at his mother who just struggled before making his way over to the archer. "Here." Daryl handed over the chain which held the object the infant was bawling for.

Shawn looked from the item to the man confused, he would have asked where he found it since when they were rushing out, they couldn't see it but his sister was very impatient. "Thanks."

Shawn held up the item in front of his mother and she sighed in relief. She quickly put it in her mouth to clean it from any dirt but it was hard when Mackenzie was trying to pull it out her mouth. Once she decided it was clean enough, she placed it into her mouth and within a matter of seconds Mackenzie was out cold.

'Thank fuck.' She thought. That was one problem that was out the way. Now that Mackenzie was asleep it made her much heavier than before and she was trying her best to keep up. It was hard having a growing nearly one year old in her hand and not being rested for a few days. She should be used to it by now but it can get hard.

Rick looked down at the mother and saw she looked completely drained. He understands how hard it was to take care of children in this type of place and he couldn't help but to praise her for it. He was feeling extra nice today.

"Kiara, why don't I hold your daughter. You must be tired now and we haven't got long left." He asked her. She looked back and forth wondering if she let this man who just had a gun on her, hold her baby girl but she really did need the break.

"Fine but if you drop my baby, I won't hesitate to cut you." She told him sweetly as she handed Mackenzie over to him up on the horse. She began to stir but Rick had that fatherly instincts take over and he instantly began to soothe the baby girl. Kiara gave a silent thank you before walking back to Shawn.

"You ok mum?"

"I will be when we get there. Damn I feel like imma pass out." She told him which was trying. She needed to relax herself.

**Sooo, the beginning was written for a while now but I have been sick so the ending might be a bit... eh. I hope it's not that bad... not much interaction between Daryl and Kiara but we'll get there soon.**

**-TBG**


	7. Chapter 7: Alexandria

Finally. They were here: Alexandria. It was much bigger than Kiara thought. There were horses, gardens, tall walls and big houses. This was the best community Kiara has come across since the dead came back for vengeance and it felt very refreshing, she almost wanted to cry. They pulled up the gate and Michonne called out and within seconds it opened and they walked inside. People were staring at them wondering who they were and why they were allowed back.

Everyone mounted off their horses which was then taken by people and Daryl parked his bike. They stood around the family but didn't say another at first which just gave the community more chances to steal glances over to the new comers.

"Welcome to Alexandria. Being here means you get safety as well as the necessary things which means you need to pull your weight around here. Tomorrow you will be assigned work as we are trying to make this place stronger for us and for our children. Today you will get settled and become familiar with the place. I hope you understand that if you step out of line it will not be tolerated and a punishment will follow best suited to your crime." Rick informed them in his still thick accent.

Kiara already knew what he would say so she didn't pay much but acted like she did. She looked over at Daryl and saw he was disconnected just as such as she was, you could tell he had heard this so many times.

"I will show you where you will be staying." Rick announced and Kiara nodded before following behind with Mackenzie sleeping peacefully in her arms not without given one last glace at Daryl. It didn't take long before they reached a house that didn't seem occupied. They walked in and Rick began to give them a tour. It was perfect. Three bedrooms, one which was perfect for the baby. Mackenzie needed a proper bed to sleep in, they all did.

"Get settled in. Dinner will be done in about an hour so you can clean up. Remember, don't try anything. You're out numbered." Rick warned the woman.

"I'm not stupid Rick. I know when I'm overpowered... so when do we get our weapons back?" She asked as she finally put her baby down. Her arms were dead and it was about time the blood came rushing back.

"Good glad we are on the same page." With that, the ex-sheriff left the house.

"I cannot believe this... mum, we are in an actual house! We haven't been in one for years. I have never been so happy to see a bathroom and kitchen in my life." Shawn said as he jumped around the room looking at everything there was. This is the first time she has seen Shawn act his age and it made her tear up.

"Alright Shawn, I suggest you go clean yourself up before dinner."

"Don't have to tell me twice." With that, the young boy disappeared up the stairs and you could hear the door slam behind him.

Kiara picked up her daughter and moved her into the baby's room before walking into the master bed.

"Fuck yes." She sighed as her back sunk into the mattress. Oh, how she missed this.

"Mama?"

'Greet just greet. She's awake.' The mother sighed before going to retrieve her child. Her son needed to hurry up so they could get clean.

30 minutes later

The family of three sat around the living room talking, laughing and feeling refreshed. Having washed and clean clothes on, felt amazing all they need now is food. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Kiara got up to answer it, shocked to see who it was.

"Oh Michonne. What are you doing here?" Kiara asked and felt stupid for answering. She was one of the leaders here of course she would check up on them to make sure they haven't schemed anything.

"Just wanted to check on you and your family. How are the kids?" She asked as they moved into the living room to where Kiara once were. Kiara was happy that she could finally put Mackenzie on the floor and that little girl was active.

"They're doing great. We are all feeling refreshed for the first time in I don't know how long. I can finally get Mackenzie to start moving around properly, it's about time." Kiara sighed in relief as she sat down on one of the couches, Michonne following suit.

"That's good. Hope the clothes fit."

"Yeah they did perfectly. So, what's happening around here. It seems very busy." Kiara asked as she fixed her hair.

"We are trying to rebuild. Build a community, a safer place for our people. It taking some hard work but were getting there. You can either be a part of it or not it's your choice. Just know you're gonna have to pull your weight when the time comes." Michonne explained to the mother who nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, I will do the best I can. It has been so long since I have felt some type of security in a community and I am loving every moment of it. I will help out as much as I can so long as you accept my presence here. What's going to happen with the kids?"

"I like to hear that, glad we're on the same page and there will be day care for you daughter and school for your son." Hearing the word school made Shawn's ears open up.

"School? Mama, you cannot be serious. I don't need school." Shawn was not having this at all which made the two women laugh.

"Yes school. Be a normal child for once. You know how to survive but try and live, please for me. You can then teach Kenzie everything you know." Kiara tried to convive him. Shawn was not happy about this at all but he wanted to make his mother happy so he sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Good. Relax for a bit."

"Now that that is settled, let's get some food." Michonne announced as she rose from her seat.

"Yes! Food!" Shawn screamed before lifting up his sister and running out the house, making the girl giggle in excitement.

**Feel like I haven't posted in ages. They have finally arrived to Alexandria. How many thoughts it was Daryl at the door? Not much of him in this chapter but maybe in the next. I wanted someone to be close to Kiara and I think Michonne since they're both similar. Let's see what happens at the dinner. Make sure to leave reviews.**

**-TBG**


	8. Chapter 8: Settling In

"This... This right here. Is some good shit." Shawn said as he chowed down on his food. It has been so long since they have had something close to what feels like a home cooked meal so he was loving every moment of.

"Shawn, you pushing it with this swearing. Relax your lips before I slap it." The mother lightly warned her son as she sat across from him at the table. Some people were out eating together in the warm night. They had kept their distance from other feeling as if they wouldn't want them around them since they were strangers.

"I can't help it mum, I will try my best." Kiara just rolled her eyes at her son and began playing with Mackenzie.

Daryl just got off his watch shift and wondered over to where everyone was eating. He did need food. He stopped when he laid his eyes on Kiara and her family. They were eating and laughing, looking fresh in their new clothes. After all these years Kiara still managed to look youthful. Daryl didn't understand.

It's probably that old saying people would use before this life. 'Black don't crack'. I guess this was a case of it. If his father and brother heard what he was thinking they would beat the shit out of him. He knew that he felt some type of attraction to her but he just thought it was because he hasn't shown interest in someone in years. He's grown soft. Daryl Dixon was not the same.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Kiara wave him over to where she was sitting and it made him feel a bit shy. He slowly walked over to the family and sat next to Shawn.

"Sup man. You have a good place going on here." Shawn said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered but Shawn was no longer listen which caused Kiara to laugh at her sons' antics.

"Sorry about him. It seems he has forgotten his home training. How you been?" Daryl felt weird that someone who has barley known he was asking about his feelings.

"I'm good. You?"

"So good. Having water to not only drink but to wash with, now that's what I call luxury. Turns out, Mackenzie loves bath times. Isn't that right baby girl?" She turned to her daughter and grabbed her face, planting kisses all over.

"I'm glad you like it." Daryl said as someone came over to bring him his food.

"So, what's your position in this place. Rick is the leader, Michonne is his wifey/right hand woman, Siddiq is the doctor and Jesus from what I heard is from a different community. Who's Daryl in this place?"

Daryl has never thought about it before. He's always been there, never an official title or role.

"I hunt. Protect people. Other things." He simply says and Kiara understood. He did a lot around here and it showed. You could see the respect everyone had for him.

"I get you don't need to explain. Your people seem to love and respect you so I know you do a lot around here." She explained to him. That's when Michonne, Rick and Sadiq came over to their table.

"How you feeling?" Rick asked.

"Much better. Thank you all so much for bringing us here. I owe you big time."

"We see you have protentional to help this place." Rick explained to her and she nodded in agreement.

"So Sadiq." His name being mentioned caught him off guard. Surprised that she remembered his name but also because she was saying it. "I'm guessing you're the doctor around here."

"Yes I am." He simply answered, wondering where she was going with this.

"Good. I would like to help you." Everyone looked at her. No one has stepped forward before to be the doctor before because of how messy and serious the job was. Also, she was here less than a day and she was already making somewhat demands.

"Do you have medical history?" He asked as he looked at the other on the table.

"Graduated top of my class in medical school and then one of the top doctors in my hospital. You could say I have some history." She said proudly and her son cheekily gave her a mini applause.

"All while she had me." Shawn added.

"Yeah, you. The couldn't sit still child I have. Nothing has changed." She said as she grinned proudly at her son.

"Well that's settled. You can join me tomorrow." Sadiq told her and she nodded.

It was silent for a moment before Michonne spoke up.

"Who's going to feed Negan?" The name caused Kiara and Shawn's eyes to grow wide.

"Negan?" She questioned and this shocked them.

"You know Negan?" Daryl questioned as he reached towards his knife. He couldn't let this woman endanger his family no matter how beautiful she was. Wait... did he just think that?

"Depends if we are talking about the same one." Kiara answered as she felt the tension around her.

"Smart mouth Negan? Cocky Negan? Has a bat with barbed wire wrapped around it? Lucille. You know that is a badass weapon. I wouldn't mind it myself." The teen trailed off.

"That weapon killed our friends." Michonne said sharply.

"Oh." This caused the boy to be quiet for the first time since he arrived.

"He's here?" Kiara asked and she began searching the crowd for him. It scared the four to see someone so adamant to see a person like Negan.

"How do you know Negan?" Daryl asked again. Kiara could see the hopefulness in his eyes, hoping that she didn't follow Negan because from the sounds of it, he was a piece of shit to them.

"Negan... Negan saved our lives. He is... I guess was, a good man to us." Kiara said and everyone looked at her crazy. Negan? Good? They had to hear this one.

**I know I know. Not much of Daryl/OC but we're getting there. They have to get settled in first. What's the story behind Negan and Kiara?**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	9. Chapter 9: Negan

Negan. Many people hate him for the things he has done but wouldn't you do the same? To protect your people, your safety. He only did what he thought was right and it was working for a long time. Now he was here in Alexandria as their prisoner, stuck in a cell, with only his thoughts to occupy himself.

He never thought he would end up here, in a cell. Never was arrested in the world before so it really made no sense now. There was no arrest, charge, judge or jury just straight to the cell. At least he had a ball for entertainment and food. One thing he could say was good about this place is they had better food, there was more flavor in their meals rather than just having to swallowing it whole so you don't have an empty stomach.

He thought back to when Rick slit his throat. Boy did it hurt like hell. He really thought that he was going to die then and there either from blood lose or one of Rick's people ending his life. He never thought they would waste their medical supplies to save his life and then keep him here. Negan knew many people have not forgiven him for the things he has done and not forgiven Rick for saving Negan's life.

It was something he had to do right? Negan had to kill someone. Had to inflict pain on someone. They just happened to be in the way. Glenn and Abraham. Just another life Lucille took. He missed that girl. Gave him the extra power he needed. No one crossed him, if they tried then they didn't last long on this earth.

Negan sat in the cell and played with the tennis ball they so kindly gave to him like he was some pet. He would make up games to entertain himself in the strangely spacious cell. He sometimes wondered if he would feel cozier in a smaller cell. He throws the ball against the ball and caught it.

Throw, bounce, catch. Throw, bounce, catch.

Suddenly, there was the sound of keys coming from outside the door but that didn't stop his actions. He could hear footsteps, more than one but that still didn't stop him.

"Negan. Food." He heard the sound of Michonne's voice but he didn't look over.

"Thanks." He simply replied back.

"You not coming to get it?" Rick asked, he heard a grunt from the corner and figured it was Daryl.

"Soon. Don't like eating in front of people, you should know this by now."

"You can't even great your visitors?"

Wait. That voice... one he hasn't heard in a very long time. It can't be... can it? He must be hearing things because it could not be who he thought it was. This place was making him go crazy again.

He held the ball in his hand and looked down at it, contemplating if he should look up. He must be hallucinating. Gripping the ball, Negan slowly looked up.

"Hey Negan." The voice answered.

Negan broke out into a smile as he saw who it was. Rick, Daryl and Michonne was shocked to see Negan show a genuine smile since his usual smile was mocking. It made them wonder, what past did they have.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Kiara and smart mouth Shawn." They smiled at each other as Negan walked closer to the bars. "And who might this little lady be?" He asked as he looked at Kiara's arms.

"This is Mackenzie. Say hi baby." Kiara told him as Mackenzie gave Negan a small wave which could melt anyone's frozen heart.

Daryl watched the way Kiara was looking at Negan. Her smile was bigger and brighter than he had seen before. She was really excited to see Negan but who would? Were they together at one point? In love? He needed answers because this was going to drive him crazy. He wouldn't know how he would feel if Kiara and Negan were romantically together, just seeing this little interaction made him scared of the past they shared. Damn. He was really starting to feel for her.

"Gorgeous like her mother. How can we forget about you Shawn? How you doing man?" Negan asked with interested.

"You know surviving like I do. How's your cell?" Shawn asked which got him a backhand on the arm from his mother and her sternly warning him by giving him a look.

"No, it's ok Kiara. Young boy got jokes. As you can see, I am living my best life down here, no complaints."

"Well after I heard you was here, I had to be sure for myself." Kiara told him as Mackenzie reached forward to grab onto the bar. "Kenzie stay still." Kiara tried to tell the girl but that was not working and the child throw her head back as if she was going to start having a tantum.

"Come on girlie, let her be free." Negan told the mother who just sighed. She put Mackenzie on the floor who then stood up and held onto the bar, exploring it and using it to help her walk. She let out an adorable shriek which made everyone in the room smile, forgetting anything else that mattered. It didn't last long.

"We should head back it. Its late." Michonne said. If you had to choose, you would most likely say that Michonne is the one that hates Negan the most. The sight of him to her makes her want to slit his throat, this time successfully.

"We can't stay down here a little longer?" Shawn begged.

"No, she's right. You have school tomorrow." His mother told him which just made him groan.

"We are serious about this school thing? I thought you was joking. I can't just hang out here with Negan for the day?" The young boy asked.

"No. No one is allowed to be here without notice." Michonne told him but he was still wasn't having it.

"Well I am giving you a notice now. I will be here tomorrow."

"Come on now. You should think about this kid. Learn some new things. There's more to life than the dead." Negan's simple words seemed to be the only thing that spoke to the boy because after that he just nodded his head.

"Fine. But after that I am coming here."

"That's alright with me." Rick agreed. Daryl just shook his head. Shawn shouldn't be around someone like Negan, he was a bad influence. He didn't understand why Kiara would allow it in the first place. If that was his son, he wouldn't even get the chance to lay eyes on Negan. But Daryl wasn't his dad, so he couldn't do anything about it.

"Can you open the cell?" Kiara asked Rick who held onto the keys. He looked over at Michonne and Daryl who both lightly shook his head. Rick shook his head himself and sighed before unlocking the cell. Once it opened, Shawn walked in first and gave Negan a quick hug which he happily accepted.

"See you tomorrow Negan." Shawn said as he walked out and went over to Mackenzie.

It was now Kiara's turn to say goodbye. She went up to him and held him tightly in a hug and Negan hugged back with the same energy. They held onto each other for longer than anyone felt comfortable seeing. It made them question if they made the right choice letting Kiara stay here.

Daryl felt kind of uncomfortable seeing Kiara and Negan hugging because you could see how tight they were holding onto each other. One of Negan's hand was wrapped around her waist and Kiara didn't even care. It almost didn't sit right with him.

The two slowly pulled apart and Kiara stepped out of the cell.

"We will catch up soon." Kiara said as Rick went back to lock the cell. Kiara and Negan held onto each other's gaze for a second until the lock of the cell was heard.

"I guess I will." Negan replied back.

As they stepped out, Kiara looked at Daryl. She could tell that he wasn't happy about her interacting with Negan. It was something that would take her time to explain because she hasn't spoken about her... situation, before. She just wished it was easier to tell him.

**Negan is honestly the best enemy they have had on the show so I am actually glad that he didn't die. Will Kiara be able to tell Daryl about her past?**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings?

The next day came around and everyone was up bright and early. Kiara's sleep last night was beautiful. The bed hugged her spine amazingly. The only problem was that Mackenzie decided that she wanted to sleep in Kiara's bed so she didn't get the chance to enjoy the bed to herself.

She got Mackenzie and herself ready for going into Shawn's room to wake him up. Today was his first day of school.

"Shawwwwnnn. Wakey wakey. Get up, it's time for school." Kiara told him. She never thought she would be saying those words again. When it came to waking up Shawn hated it, at a young age he loved to sleep.

"Hmm." He moaned it protest.

"Shawn. Get your ass up. Get moving." Kiara told him with her hand firmly on her hip that didn't have Mackenzie on.

Still. No movement.

'Ok fine.' Kiara thought before walking over to his bed.

"Go wake up your big brother." Kiara told Mackenzie who seemed to understand what she was saying because once she touched the bed she began bouncing, slapping and screaming at Shawn.

"Oh no, not you too." Shawn complained as rolled onto his back and began to tickle his sister who began to giggle.

"You didn't want to listen to me so you have to listen to this big boss. Now get ready!" Kiara told her son before playfully slapping him and taking Mackenzie out the room so he could change.

As she made her way downstairs, there was a knock at the door. She went over to answer it and saw Daryl standing there with only half his body facing the door as if he was ready to run if he needed to.

Daryl looked up when he heard the door open and was met by Kiara. The smile that grew on her face was as bright as the sun that was shining down on her melanated skin.

"Daryl? Come in, what are you doing here?" She asked the archer as they made their way to the living room to sit. Well, she sat and Daryl stood up with Mackenzie on the floor entertaining herself.

"Just wanted to check in on you today. It's your first full day here and wanted to make sure you didn't get lost around here." He replied back to her which kind of shocked her. She would never think someone like Daryl would come and give her a tour around Alexandria, she thought Michonne or Rick would be the ones to do it, maybe even Sadiq.

"Well that's nice of you. What would you be doing today?" Kiara asked.

"Being around... how was your first night?" Daryl asked the mother of two as he then decided to sit down not far from her.

"It was good for the most part and then this one decided it was a good idea to wake up in the middle of the night and jump in the bed." Kiara told him.

Just as she finished her sentence, Mackenzie walked over to Daryl with support and somehow managed to grab onto his face and began to babble in front of him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He never thought a baby would just casual grab his face especially because they have barley interacted with each other. His aquamarine eyes locked into her sapphire blue ones and there was barley a blink between them. They just looked at each other.

Daryl knew that she was growing on him because he would have moved away from her by now but he just let her small hands hold onto his cheeks. This girl was too adorable to be living in a world like this.

Kiara looked at a two and she had a large grin on her face. Her daughter has only been around her and her brother which was strange to see her interact the way she did with others especially with Daryl. When you first look at him, he looks like kind of scary but Mackenzie didn't see that. Kiara thought it was amazing see Daryl so engaged with her daughters' crazy interactions. He really wasn't half bad.

"I guess she likes me." Daryl mumbled and the movement of his cheeks made the little girl giggle.

"I guess so. She's not the only one that seems to like you." She replied and that caught him off guard. He was never forward with his emotions so seeing someone who was, made him lost for words. He didn't know how to respond so he just cleared his throat and slowly removed the small hands from his face.

"Um, I think we should get going now." Daryl said as he stood up. He felt his body grow hot and he didn't know what to do. Did she like him like him? Or did she just mean as a friend? See this is why he didn't do relationships before because females are never straight forward with their feelings.

'No. No. Stop thinking so much into it, she is just being nice.' He told himself as he made his way towards the door just as Shawn made his way downstairs, awake but very moody.

"Let's get this over with." With that the boy walked straight out the house with his mother laughing behind him.

"I don't know what I am going to do with that boy." Kiara told Daryl as she shook her head at her sons' antics. They all walked out and Daryl took the lead of showing Shawn where his lessons would take place.

Kiara looked over at Daryl. He was really a strange man but she found herself becoming weirdly attracted to him. You could tell he was one who didn't share his feelings so that's probably why he was so quick to leave when she hinted, she was feeling him. She didn't blame him. It has been so long since she has had any form of interaction with an adult so she jumped at every chance she could get while she's here. She wouldn't force her feelings on to anyone but she would see where it goes. Who knows, Daryl might end up being a good friend and she goes for someone else like Sadiq. He is kinda cute anyway.

"Here it is." Daryl pointed to one of the main buildings in Alexandria where you could see other children going inside.

"Do you think I would be able to make a run for it?" Shawn whisper to the man next to him who had to hold onto to his smirk at the young boy's desperation to get out of school. They both looked over to Kiara who was giving him a 'don't you even try it' look.

"I wouldn't try it kid." Daryl told him.

"Fine." Shawn said miserably. "Bye guys." He waved before attempting to walk inside.

"Excuse me." Kiara called him back. The boy sighed before walking back over to his mother and giving her and his sister a kiss on their cheeks. "That's better. Now go learn something." She lightly pushed him towards the door.

Daryl then showed Kiara where she could drop off Mackenzie before making their way to the infirmary where Sadiq was waiting for her.

"Thank you for helping me today." Kiara told him.

"It was nothing."

"Seriously. I would probably be walking around lost all day if it wasn't for you. You've been helpful since the day we met, been taking care of me when you don't even know me like that. With that being said maybe you can meet me once I finish up here... we can hang out... Talk if you like?" Kiara asked him and she felt almost shy around the end, scared of the rejection.

"... I will think about it." He replied back.

"Great! See you later!" She cheerful said as she quickly caressed his scruffy face before walking inside to help out.

'This woman really is something else.' Daryl shook his head before walking over to Rick's house. He must be going crazy because he really wanted to feel her warm hands on him again. Hers were strangely soft and delicate. Damn it felt good.

…

…

Oh no.

What was she doing to him?

**I hope this chapter is alright I am sorry but at least you can see Kiara and Daryl getting closer which is cute. Opposites attract I guess.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	11. Chapter 11: Flashback

"Alright. First, tell me about your history in medicine."

Kiara was now in the infirmary with Siddiq getting a tour around the place so she knew about the equipment and supplies she could use.

"Wanted to be a doctor from when I was 9 when my mum passed even though I wanted to be a track star first. Since then I worked my ass off to became a doctor after seeing how hard they tried to save my own mothers life. Managed to finish college a year early surprisingly. I became a doctor in the trauma unit so I know how to fix crazy injuries from accidents." Kiara explained to him and he nodded along.

"I guess that is very useful to be working here." Siddiq told her.

"What experience do you have?" She asked him.

"Something similar. I was a resident doctor and assisted in surgeries but never did any amputations." He explained to her.

Kiara looked around the room and saw beds laid out around the room. It was empty today so there was nothing to do.

"How did you find this group?" Kiara asked the fellow doctor as she sat on one of the beds across from where he was standing.

"Rick had a son named Carl. He found me and saved me. Unfortunately, he got bit while doing so. I made sure he didn't die in vain and help out as much as I can."

"Damn that shit is sad. Glad they let you stay."

"I am too." They both smiled at each other. "Let me walk you around here since there isn't anyone coming in today, we can just do house visits." Kiara nodded and followed him outside.

The community was buzzing. People were maintaining the crops and the horses as well as building different things they could use to develop their communities. They were rebuilding civilization to the best of their ability and Kiara was glad she was now one of them.

"It has been so long since I have been apart of a community like this let alone seen one. It's so well put together and organized. There's so much structure." Kiara said as she looked around at the people around her.

"I know how you feel. When Carl found me and brought me here, this place was in war. Negan was who they were fighting against which is why we didn't take to kindly to your excitement when seeing him. A lot of people died during that war. We had to build this community from the ground up again from what was left after the fire. It took some work but we did it and we're going to continue doing it until we are completely satisfied." Siddiq explained to her as they reached a house with a pregnant woman sitting on a chair at the front.

"Buenos dias Siddiq! How are you?" She greeted him as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I am good. Camelia this is Kiara. Kiara, Camelia. She is currently around 7 and a half months pregnant." He introduced. Camelia had short brown hair and brown eyes who looked like she was in her late 20s, from what Kiara could tell, she was an Afro-Latina.

"So, you're the new comer who has people talking. Nice to finally meet you."

Hearing that surprised Kiara. "People are talking about me? That's weird. How you feeling?"

"I feel good, this little one won't stop moving though." She laughed.

"I hear that. Team boy or team girl?" Kiara asked humorously as Siddiq checked Camelia over.

"I always wanted a little boy first but I can tell it's a girl but I am just team healthy baby." Camelia told her nervously.

"I get what you mean but don't you worry you're in the right hands. I had to delivery my daughter out there with my petrified son with me. It was not easy."

"Thank you, Kiara, if you need anyone to talk to, I am here and I would love to meet your baby girl. Also, thank you Siddiq for taking care of me this whole pregnancy. Can't wait to meet my baby." She said excitedly.

"He or she will be making their special arrival any time soon just gotta hold on a little longer." Siddiq smiled at the woman. They said their goodbyes and began to walk away. As Kiara left, she thought back to her own pregnancy with her son.

* * *

_16 years ago_

"_He's nearly here Kiara just keep pushing!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

_20-year-old Kiara was in labor for 12 hours and she was now fully dilated and was currently pushing. The sweat was dripping down her face as her eyes were screwed shut._

"_This is all your fault!" She shouted to the man next to her who's hand she was gripping on for dear life._

"_Come on baby don't be like that. Keep going!" The man encouraged._

"_AHHHHHH!" A wave of contractions hit her and she pushed with all she had left and seconds later, the sound of a baby crying filled the room._

"_Oh, look at this big boy." The midwives said as the wrapped the new born in towels and rested him on the new mother's chest. The baby boy looked up at his mother with curiosity and she smiled down at him._

"_He's perfect." Kiara said as she stroked his face._

"_He looks just like me, ain't that right little man. Going to have all the girls falling at your feet." The young man laughed as he looked down at his son. This man was tall, dark and handsome and you could feel the love radiating off of him._

"_Don't be teaching our son no stupid things like that." Kiara scowled her boyfriend of 4 years who then just held his hands up in defence._

"_My first grandbaby." The older man said tearfully. He was in shape for his age with only a few grey hairs on his head. He was just an older and male version of Kiara. "Do you have a name?" He asked excitedly._

"_Yeah... Daddy, meet Shawn Jamal Williams-Lyon. Your first grandson."_

* * *

**You get to see a little into Kiara's past but there will be more to find out. Daryl will be coming soon don't worry.**

**-TBG**


End file.
